


Hunky Dory

by SunshineBomb



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, Hunky Dory (Album), Poetry, Song Lyrics, ziggy stardust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: David Bowie poetry





	Hunky Dory

**Author's Note:**

> I just took lines from each song off of David Bowie's album, Hunky Dory, and arranged them in a cohesive poem format. I did not write these lyrics, I simply arranged them in a cool way. These lyrics belong to David Bowie (or whomever has the rights to them), and I do not own them.

Time may change me, but I can't trace time,  
You pretty things.   
The mobile spins to its collision,  
But the film is a saddening bore  
'Cause we believe in you.   
Knowledge comes with death's release,  
Don't play the game of time;  
Be a standing cinema  
With a voice like sand and glue.   
Walk out of her heart, walk out of her mind,  
And we were gone.   
Sunshine on the wasteland;  
No death for the perfect men.


End file.
